Winx Club Season 3: Final Battle With Baltor
by Mystical Aquafina
Summary: My ending to the Winx Club's Junior Year. I just wanted to put my own twist on this just to know your reaction. WILL NOT BE MORE THAN 10 CHAPTERS! then it really wouldn't be an ending, just a random story. But don't miss the last 3 episodes!
1. Unfair Part 1

**This is Mystical Aquafina and this is my 1****st**** attempt at a Winx Club story…This is not a spoiler simply because…I don't know what's going to happen. I will tell you this though…I have yet to see the last 3 episodes of their Junior year. There will be a flashback of the previous episode that aired on September 2****nd**** so if you don't want me to give anything away do not read this just yet…**

**(I honestly don't want this to go anything like the original 3 final episodes. I just want to put my own twist on it.) **

**There will be more than 3 chapters though…maybe 5 more? I don't know…cause I'm already sleepy this chapter will not be on of the major, major ones.**

**What if the ending went something like this…**

Chapter 1: Unfair (Part 1)

"Come on, Bloom, get dressed. We told the guys that we would meet them at 5. That's exactly an hour from now." Stella said opening the door to her best friend's room.

Bloom stood on the balcony staring up the sky. Ever since the last encounter with Baltor, she had this funny feeling. The words he spoke to her really hit her hard.

**FLASHBACK**

"Baltor…" Bloom spoke viciously, standing over her enemy. She raised her hand above her head, fireball in hand and ready to attack. "It's over."

"If you destroy me, Bloom, you'll also destroy your parents."

Those words halted her. "What?! What are you talking about?"

Baltor smirked. "They are inside of me."

Bloom was now confused and the fireball in her hand had now disintegrated and her hand slowly dropped to her side. He continued.

"As I'm sure you are aware, when I fought the final battle against your birth parents, Oretel and Miriam, they defeated me."

Bloom already knew this. "Yeah?"

"What you don't know is that just before they sent me away, I cast an absorption spell and imprisoned them in my body."

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Musa laid a comforting hand on Bloom's shoulder as she let out a sigh. She and the girls knew this was painful for her.

"And so Bloom if you destroy me, they will be gone forever too."

**END FLASHBACK**

Stella joined her best friend on the balcony and turned towards her. She noticed the sad expression on Bloom's face. "Bloom, what's wrong?"

Bloom sighed and closed her eyes. "I was thinking, about our final battle with Baltor coming up."

"Yeah?"

She opened her eyes and looked at Stella. "I know we have the Water Stars, but we can't use them, we can't hurt Baltor…"

"What? Bloom how-" Stella paused. She looked deep into her friend's eyes. "This is about your parents, isn't it?"

Bloom answered. "Of course it is Stel." She sighed yet again. "I can't hurt Baltor without hurting my parents."

"I know Bloom, and I understand where you're coming from, but we can't let Baltor get away with what he's done." Stella replied.

Bloom lowered her head and Stella placed a hand on her shoulder. "I thought by us going back to the club would free my mind from him for a while, but I guess I was wrong."

Stella smiled. "But I do know someone who needs you to constantly think about him." She pulled out her cell phone and tried to hand it to her, but she just simply walked away. "I'll call Sky later. Have fun…" She left the room.

Stella joined the girls in Tecna's room. "Hey, Stella, where's Bloom?" said Layla, stopping the girls' conversation.

"She's not coming." Stella said with disappointment in her voice. "She's still bummed out about the last encounter with Baltor."

"Well, this isn't exactly the best situation to be in for her." Musa said looking at Stella. "How would you feel if your mom and dad were 'stuck inside' Baltor's body?" She sort of knew how Bloom was feeling. "If you really look at it, compared to me, Bloom has it easy. My mother has passed already. If Baltor is alive, then her parents must be too."

"But you have to realize that Baltor must be defeated, Musa. And as soon as he is, Bloom's parents will go along with him, with is very unfortunate." Flora said jumping into the conversation.

"Unless…" All eyes went to Tecna. "We can logically think of a way to spare her parents' lives and destroy Baltor at the same time."

"It's a good idea, but sounds almost impossible to pull off." Layla said

"But we have to try!" Stella stood on her feet. "I hate seeing my best friend like this and she really needs our help right now."

"Stella's right, girls." Flora also stood up. "We don't want to make Bloom feel like she's in this all by herself."

"Right. We're her best friends and we will not lose her." Tecna said standing up as well.

Layla joined them. "We have to find a way to use the Water Stars against Baltor and not Bloom."

Musa joined them as well. "And get everything back to normal."

"We won't give up on you, Bloom!" Stella said.

"Hey, Nabu. I just called to tell you that we won't be able to meet you guys tonight. I know it's last minute, but something really important just came up that needs to be addressed immediately. Tell everyone that we are sorry and we'll see you soon."

"Layla left a message saying that the girls bailed on us." Nabu said to the guys.

"We have been standing outside this nice restaurant for ten minutes waiting for them and they aren't even going to show?" Riven asked, clearly getting angry.

"You said ten minutes not an hour." Helia said with his arms crossed.

"It doesn't make since why they all would cancel at once, though." Timmy said scratching his head.

"Did they give us an explanation why they left us hanging?" Brandon asked, curiously.

"No, she just said that something really important came up." Nabu said starting to walk away with all but one of the guys not far behind.

"Do you think it's Baltor and the witches again?" Sky asked. They guys turned to face him, noticing that he never left his original spot. "They could be in trouble."

"But think about it Sky, if they did run into Baltor and the witches, do you think that they would have had time to call us?" Timmy asked waiting for a reasonable answer.

"But who wants to take the chance? It wouldn't hurt just to pay them a little visit and he if they need our help." Sky said

"That's true." Helia said

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go to Alfea." Riven said walking again.

Bloom thought that walking through Magix would distract her, but it actually seemed useless. Every time she looked up she saw Baltor.

"This can't be real!" Bloom said as she began to run anywhere, without giving a care in the world.

"Oh this is very real, Bloom, especially for you!" A voice spoke out

She opened her eyes and you really shouldn't be surprised at who showed up.

"Not you again!" Bloom said slowing to a stop.

"That's right, Bloom. We meet up again. And you'll never guess what I came here for."

"What, Icy, to get your butt kicked?" Bloom wasn't in the mood right now. "Let's go Enchantix!"

Bloom transformed to her Enchantix stage and took flight. It was one on one, fire versus ice yet again. But why the sudden urge to fight?

"I'm just going to hurry up and get this over with, Icy. I'm not in the mood for your little games." Bloom said

Icy smirked. "I dare you attack me, cause I got a new power that I want to try out."

Bloom was angry; all she needed was time to think, and she ended up in a fight. But why did she feel weaker all of a sudden? The environment around her began to freeze and the temperature began to immediately drop.

"What's wrong you loser-fairy? I'm I freezing your little wings off?" She began to laugh. 'It's so easy to anger a fairy.' She thought.

"Dragon Fury!" Bloom couldn't concentrate and her powers began to spin out of control. Icy laughed yet again and took out a mystical black box.

"This will absorb all of your powers, Bloom and will render you useless." Most of Bloom's power was taken away from her. Baltor had created the Enchantix box just for Bloom's power. Bloom transformed back to her original state and fell to the ground.

"Now to take you back to Baltor…"

**That's it 4 now but only cause im bout 2 fall asleep. It's 4:41 in da morning. This was poorly written but I still hope u liked it. I promise that the next chapter will be MUCH better than this. Plz review.**


	2. Unfair Part 2

**This is Mystical Aquafina and this is my 1****st**** attempt at a Winx Club story…This is not a spoiler simply because…I don't know what's going to happen. I will tell you this though…I have yet to see the last 3 episodes of their Junior year. There will be a flashback of the previous episode that aired on September 2****nd**** so if you don't want me to give anything away do not read this just yet…**

**(I honestly don't want this to go anything like the original 3 final episodes. I just want to put my own twist on it.) **

**Disclaimer: You and I both know that I do not own the Winx Club.**

Chapter 2: Unfair (Part 2)

Bloom lied on the ground only half conscience. Her muscles ached too much for her to move. She was unable to defend herself from whatever Icy was going to do with her. Icy began to walk towards her while Bloom tried to sit up.

"I still…have some…power left." Bloom said weakly trying to attack.

"Sure you do, and next year I'm going back to school at Cloud Tower…get real." Icy said sarcastically. "Ice Coffin!" Icy's attack was interrupted by a kick in her side.

"Stay away from my girl!" It was Sky. He had come to her rescue yet again. He had almost lost Bloom for good before and he wasn't going to let it happen again.

Icy quickly recuperated. "So Bloom's little 'boyfriend' decided to show up." She smirked. "I guess you to can now share the same demise!"

"No one's going anywhere but you!" Someone yelled behind her.

She turned around and gasped…so this was going to be harder than she thought.

There who stood before Icy were Brandon, Helia, Riven, Stella, and Layla. The boys were in their battle stance while the girls hovered over them in their Enchantix form.

"No one messes with one of us Winx Girls!" Stella yelled.

"And if you do you'll regret it for as long as you live!" Layla stated

Icy growled under her breath. "I have had enough of you losers! Now it's time for me to show you my new power!"

What?

All eyes were on Icy. Sky protectively ran over to Bloom with the others not too far behind. Once they turned around Icy was casting what sounded like an ancient spell…on herself. She had imprisoned herself in ice.

"Woah…she froze herself." Riven said not believing his eyes.

Stella then laughed "Guess she couldn't take the heat."

"Bloom…are you okay?" Sky asked supporting her head on his lap.

She barely opened her eyes. She looked at Sky, but she could sense that something was wrong. She slowly turned her head to the frozen figure not too far from them. "…Watch…out…" she managed to say.

"Watch out for what Bloom?" Layla asked.

CRACK!!!

Everyone turned back around…the ice was cracking!

CRACK…CRACK

"Oh…no."

The ice shattered into a million pieces and a new "Icy" stood in front of them. She let out an evil laugh. "Check out my new Dis-enchantix!" She had on a whole new outfit…(Check out the episode 4 to last episode I believe??)

Stella and Layla growled and took flight! "So…you're a wannabe fairy now, huh Icy?" Layla barked

"No, I'm still a witch, but much more powerful!" Icy launched huge ice icicles towards Layla and knocked her out of the sky.

"You are so going to pay for that!" Stella said with fire in her eyes. "Enchantix Power…Sunlight of Solaria!"

Just then an enormous amount of sunlight descended into the atmosphere.

Icy tried to hit Stella but her Enchantix was too powerful.

"Ugh…! I'm beaten…**again**?" Icy spoke, She was indeed getting weaker and weaker by the moment.

"Yeah, you should be used to it!"

Icy had disappeared once the sunlight had gotten bright enough to be impossible to see through.

Helia growled. "She got away!"

"We'll get her next ti-" Riven turned around and didn't look at Helia, but straight passed him.

An attack was headed straight for them…

"WATCH OUT!" Riven said making sure he got everyone's attention.

"Stella!" Layla called. She knew the two of them had the power to create a shield that would keep them safe…for now.

Bloom gathered herself to her feet with Sky by her side. "Baltor…" She spat viciously.

"It's nice to know that you haven't forgotten me." He replied with a smirk on his face.

Sky, Helia, Riven, and Brandon all protectively stepped in front of the girls. They all withdrew their weapons and got into their stances.

"What…do you think you can actually keep me from getting what I want?"

"There is no way you are leaving here alive!" Flora dangerously countered.

"Unless I kill you first! Elemental power, fire!" Baltor unleashed his power onto Flora before anyone could react…


End file.
